


Ripped Pages (Voltron)

by LoveYourselfMore



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Child Neglect, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Other, Pansexual Allura (Voltron), Pidge is a gremlin, References to Depression, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), and I’m a gay mess, im not good at tags, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveYourselfMore/pseuds/LoveYourselfMore
Summary: He wanted to rip out pages of his life. The pages that hurt him, the pages that people used against him. He hoped moving schools would help leave the pages of his past to burn, but it's not that easy, it's never that easy...





	1. This Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1

The chatter of the students as they walked through the court yard and in to the school with their friends sounded like static to the short raven haired boy. He could hear that they were talking about him, judging him. He pulled his black hoodie so it further covered his face. The stares of the other students burned in to his back, and his grip on his backpack strap became tight enough to make his knuckles pure white. Compared to the other students, who all wore bright colored uniforms that identified what class year they were in, Keith stuck out like a sore thumb covered in all black.  
Trying to distract himself from his building anxiety, he looked at the Juniberry flowers that littered the dirt surrounding the school, their bright pink petals sticking out in contrast with the pale blue school walls. ‘No wonder the school was named after the flowers’ Keith thought to himself, as it seemed to have been built on soil that could actually grow the rare plant.  
Having been paying too much attention to the flowers, he had no time to react when someone ran past him at full speed, bumping him in the face with their elbow and making him stumble backwards in shock… right in to the school fountain. Suddenly being soaked in freezing water caused him to hiss out the only word running through his head, “Fuck…”  
“Lonce!” A feminine voice with an accent yelled in an accusatory tone. “What’s wrong ‘Lurra?” “Lance you dumbass, you just knocked someone in to the fountain in your love-stricken rush.” Another voice added in.  
That made Keith quickly jerk his head in the direction they were coming from and he frowned deeply when a tall Cuban boy glanced back in curiosity. A girl with dark skin and bleach blonde wavy hair had her arms crossed, and a smaller student stood to his other side with a raised eyebrow aimed at Keith, probably wondering why he hadn’t gotten up yet. Speaking of getting up, Keith huffed and pushed off the ground and stood up, looking around in the fountain for his bag which must have slipped off somehow.  
“Shit, my phone… She’ll kill me if I need another one sent to my apartment...” He muttered to himself panicking as he couldn’t spot his bag, only to suddenly hear a cough from in front of him. Looking up, he saw- ‘of course it’s this guy’- Lotor fucking Oriande.  
“I’m assuming you’re looking for this?” he asked, a smirk crawling on his face. His tan hand held up Keith’s completely dry bag. The younger boy groaned and snatched the black bag from the white haired delinquents clutches.  
“Why are you here?” Keith asked the year older boy, suspicion evident in his tone. “I go to school here.” Lotor replied in a way that said ‘no-duh’. With a roll of his eyes, Keith shoved his way past him, not wanting to be late to class on his first day.  
He heard a snicker as Lotor came up to walk beside him, and he groaned for what seemed like the hundredth time this morning. “What do you want? I don’t owe you anything at the moment so just leave me alone.” Keith growled out, turning to the white haired boy, only to feel like an idiot when Lotor gestured to his soaking wet clothes with a smugly curios look. Cheeks flushing red in embarrassment, Keith grit his teeth, swears running through his head that he held back from saying aloud.  
“I have an extra uniform in my gym locker, you can pay me back later.” Before Keith could even argue that he didn’t need Lotor’s pity, he was already being led down the halls of the school towards the locker room, a tan hand on Keith’s lower back. ‘Damn this guy…’


	2. Gremlin

“Lonce!” Allura scolded me as I caught up to her and Pidge. “What’s wrong ‘Lurra?” I questioned, coming to a stop, my smile dropping a bit. “Lance you dumbass, you just knocked someone in to the fountain in your love-stricken rush.” Pidge told me flatly, as if she wasn’t that surprised at my clumsiness. “I did?” turning back to look at the fountain curiously, my eyebrows knitted together in concern for the small looking guy in a black hoodie who was just sitting there glaring at me, like I had just added on to his already shitty day- and in all honesty, if I was already upset, getting knocked in to a fountain would make me look like I was going to murder someone too.  
“You should go apologize...” Allura told me sternly, her arms crossed which indicated ‘you don’t have a choice, go do it’. Pidge nodded in agreement with her, adding on, “It’d be a dick move not to at least stop the dude from flopping around looking for his bag that’s not even in the fountain.” They said while raising a brow at the hooded boy. I nodded, turning to head over there, only to stop as I saw a certain someone already helping him.  
“Why the hell is Loturd helping that guy?” I asked in shock, glancing back to my friends to check that I wasn’t the only one seeing this. ‘LOTOR is HELPING someone??? He doesn’t even help his minions!’  
“Has hell frozen over, or am I hallucinating?” I asked the two, but then noticed how Allura’s face had darkened.  
“Forget it. Anyone who is a friend of that jerk isn’t worth apologizing to.” I said, and Pidge slowly nodded. Looking to each other, Pidge and I decided to hurriedly rush Allura inside and try to distract her from her ex.

“We should go to that café you like after school.” I offered, hoping it would be a good enough idea to stop her from thinking of Lotor for at least the moment. “That’s a great idea Lance, for once-” “HEY!” I shouted out in mock offence at the gremlin I call a friend, “I heard that the shamrock smoothies are back, and Hunk’s been wanting to go for a while now.” Pidge had ignored me, finishing with a smile directed at Allura.  
“That sounds like a lovely idea.” She finally replied, smiling softly at me, causing my cheeks to heat up and a smile to light up my face. “I’ll even pay princess, my treat!” I said, being the gentleman I am. “That’s sweet Lonce,” she suddenly elbowed me in the side, “but I told you not to call me that.” She added with a joking glare.  
“Thanks lover boy! Can’t wait to order a whole meal, I’ll tell Hunk.” Pidge said with a grin, pulling out their phone and texting him before I could even question what they meant. Turning off their phone, Pidge turned and smirked even wider when they saw my confused face. “What? You said it would be ‘your treat’~” I mentally face palmed, having forget that the light haired brunet was with us when I had offered.  
“You filthy little gremlin…” I grumbled, my eye twitching, knowing my wallet was gonna feel this later.  
“HEY! I am not FILTHY!” they defended themselves as we entered our homeroom. “Ha! So you admit you’re a gremlin.” Hearing Allura giggle at us as she sat in her usual spot made me smile, it was such a beautiful sound.


End file.
